Todo lo hice por ti
by PainxKonan-ThePassion
Summary: <html><head></head>Pain con sus enojos a veces no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras que Konan intenta tener una oportunidad de ser amada. Parejas PainxKonan Y algo de SasoxDei, ItaxKisa, KakuxHidan, Zetsu solo y Tobi es un buen chico o No?  Part3 Update!</html>
1. Problemas En la corte Ups

1.- Problemas en la corte.

Entonces En la corte

8 presuntos sicarios estaban siendo detenidos por encima de todas las de la ley hasta militares estaban en la tribuna.

un huachinango ojos de boton con palito de paleta vendada estaba esposado alado del soltero ojicarmin mas codiciado que su tonto hermanito Itachi Uchiha.

Por unos pasos El rubio enloquecido estaba encadenado junto al chico lollipop

-mire sempai pulseritas ! - y el buen chico empeiza a sangolotear las esposas.

-Tobi es un Buen chico  
>-Tobi es un buen Chico<br>-Tobi es un buen chico ya vio como suenan sempai? tobi es un buen chico...

-YA CALLATE CONDENADO LOLLIPOP! HUM! -dijo el rubio bastnte molesto

-SILENCIO EN LA SALA POR FAVOR - dijo una juez estresada

-Daremos comienzo al juicio final para estos presuntos sicarios estamos en VIVO y en DIRECTo en CNN y la Juez dictará de formal setencia a los siguientes acusados de daños a la nacion cercana a la costa...

Kakuzo Presunto responsable de la fuga de petroleo en la costa condenado a 91 años de prision-

-Me daran dinero?

-No viejo tacaño NO- agrego hidan amarrado con dos militares alado

-A ti no te pregunté zopenco

-QUEEEE? ME LLAMASTES ZOPENCO ABUELO?

-SI ESO ERES Y MAS! -

-MIRA ESTUPIDO FOSIL. NO ME HAGAS ARDER! A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA EL DINERO DEL LIDER!  
>Y TE VALE GORRO TODO LO DEMAS QUE NO SEA TU ESTUPIDO DINERO.<p>

-A MI ME INTEREZA LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA.

-PUES JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDECIRÁ.

-JASHIN-SAMA JASHIN-SAMA HABLAS DE ESA GANGA FALSA?

- H U Y - dijeron todos los akatsukis menos Itachi.

-QUE DIJISTES ANIMAL PREHISTORICO?

-A VECES PIENSO QUE... NO MEJOR AHORRO MIS COMENTARIOS.

-SI-... ESO EXACTAMENTE HACES "AHORRAR TUS COMENTARIOS PARA NO GASTAR! TACAÑO BARATO " TE AREEPENTIRAS MADLITO NEGRO MORENO PERCUDIDO.

-MIRA TU... TU TE CALLAS... - insulto Kakuzo ME DEBES MUCHISIMO DINERO EN ESOS ESTAMBRES DE MIS CARPETITAS QUE TE PONGO CUANDO TE DESCOSES... QUE? ¿CREES QUE TODO NO CUESTA?

-con que coses carpetas ah?- dijo kisame interezado - Ya oistes itachi-san? cose carpetas.

-Kisame por favor comportate como hombre ¬¬ - dijo el uchija con una aura negra- Me estas avergonzando...

-y te sabes el punto de cruz? hum?-dijo un rubio maravillado

-chi tobi se enredo con una, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!-

-"Todos me estan avergonzando"- penso el uchija ocultando mejor su mirada. "a menos Zetsu no ha dicho nada." y miro a la planta que estaba en su capullo tipico.

-Sasori-no danna que no ve que es ARTE- dijo con delicadeza Deidara.

-NO EXISTE ARTE, SI NO TENGO A HIRUKO-kun! EL ARTE ES ETERNO Y HIRUKO SE FUE CON MIS PINZAS Y MI ESPEJO AL MAR POR CULPA DE ESE HUACHINANGO MAJADERO.Y AHORA NO SE COMO ME DEPILARE LA CEJA- dijo Sasori-san mirando un reojo a la samehada de Kisame y este cuando se da cuenta la abraza como niño asustado.  
>-PERO LAS CARPETAS SON UN BUEN EJEMPLO DE ARTE ETERNO.<p>

-No es verdad Sasori-danna hum las carpetas son efimeras... hum solo se contemplan por un momento y luego se dejan de ver , tal como una explosion. Hum...

-QUE YA TE DIJE QUE EL ARTE SE APRECIA CONFORME A LA ETERNIDAD YO SOY ETERNO.

-Es efimero hum

-ETERNO

-Efimero hum

-ETERNO ¬¬

-Efíííímero no danna. HUM

-Es ETERNO

- que es Efímero hum

-Eterno :)

-Efímero hum.

-Eterno :)

-Es efimero Hum

-Ok efimero?

- Eterno hum -

-ya vez te lo dije ;) - dijo con una sonriza elegante el buen sasori danna

- Que dije hum?- dijo despistado Deidara con unas interrogantes.

-Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo la paleta sin sentido

-POR FAVOR PODEMOS CONTINUAR¡?¡?- dijo el Juez estresado

-BIen... Por fin... Jashin-sama me oye desde el rincon de donde sea...aaaaaaa mmmmmmm le debo 2 sacrificios... Y como le decia al andrajoso tacaño de miercoles de quinta!

- ¬¬ deja de insultarme maldita monja barata

-O.o me dijistes monja imbecil ?

-Si. y gratis :D

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO DE LA PERDIDA MALDITO ROÑOSO PENCIONADO MANTENIDO TACAÑO! VEJESTORIO DE ****

-Deberias agradecerme pelos de cebolla ¬¬ de que te coso cuando te rompes ¬¬ deberia descontarte tus domingos por cada metro de hilo que gasto!

Y QUE? SI NO LO HICIERAS... SABES QUE PASARIA ?

-ME VALE MANGOS YO SOLO QUIERO MI DINERO.-

-MIRA SI NO LO HICERAS ... JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDECIRA- dijo finalmente Hidan con autosuficiencia.

-ALGO MAS EN SU DEFENSA PORQUE NO VEO NI ASU ABOGADO... - dijo la juez haciendo como capitan de un navio. -Y LOS DEMAS SE CALLAN SI?

- ¬¬ Me pagaran por estar en la carcel?-dijo un tacaño tomando iniciativa

-NO.- respondio frustrada la Juez.

-Puedo dormir con mi billetera?

-NO-

-Puedo cuidar de la suya?

-NO AUGH! QUE?

-no me encierre yo puedo ser un buen tesorero ^^- dijo con elegancia kakuzo tipo Sasori. "si dame tu efectivo y te bajo todo tu dinero"

-HEY ESA POSE Y ESA VOZ ELEGANTE ES MIA! ADEMAS DE TACAÑO TE ROBAS LA PERSONALIDAD UNICA DE ESTE BELLO TALLADO POR LOS MISMOS ANGELES...

-TE CALLAS!

-NO NO NO ME CALLO.

-Sasori-danna? hum?

-No voy a permitir que copie mi personalidad.- dijo furioso el pelipapaya :S?

- LLEVENSELO.- dijo la juez desquiciada que por detras sobaba su billetera."billetera de gobierno. estas a salvo Ese viejo esta loco y tenia cara de violador de carteras"

-ni tan siquiera su pension?

-NO ¬¬ YA LARGATE ME DAS MIEDO...

Entonces los militares se lo llevan a las rejas de una funebre carcel. desapareciendo de la sala.

-continuamos con las siguiente sentencia. Por probocar daños morales a la nacion de la costa nombro a Hidan como responsable de actos masoquistas, retar a la policia, decir un monton de grocerias a sus superiores y ser el causante de las demas sentencias... tiene 91 años de prision compartira celda con el responsable del robo de petroleo Que tiene que decir en su defensa.

-me vale mamis... ¬¬

-Perdon? Señor Hidan?- dijo el juez

-A ver imbeciles ustedes, yo confio en Jashin-sama y Jashin-sama me ilumina y dice que son una miercoles en esta posilga de ancianos Hijos de otros Yo no me voy a quedar 91 años con esa momia resucitada que me soba los de mil diablos que me lleva a la fregada!

-Ah?

-Esos dogs hijos de papis no me tomaran los del diablo y me llevaran a la *********** en mi ejemplar vida. ANTES JASHIN-SAMA LOS MALDECIRA!

-ya llevenselo ¬¬

-JASHIN-SAMA es mi abogado y los maldecira a todos Juro por mi religion estar afuera del tribunal maldiciendo JODER!

-Yaaa ¬¬?

-Y JASHIN-SAMA SABE QUE SABE QUE SOY UN BUEN JASHINCISTA DEDICADO, Y QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON LA BOLA DE TARADOS ESTOS... UNA COSA ES QUE JASHIN-SAMA ME HAYA PERMITIDO ESTAR DE VAACACIONES CON ESTA MIERCOLES DE EQUIPO QUE TENGO Y OTRA COSA ES ESTAR ENJUICIADO EN ESTOS INSERVIBLES, HOLGAZANES DESGRACIADOS IMBECILES ESTUPIDOS DE MIL...ESTUVIERA DANDO REZOS Y SACRIFICIOS EN AGRADECIMIENTO A JASHIN-SAMA... SI... Y JASHIN-SAMA SABE QUE SOY UN SANTO...

-JASHIN-SAMA ? Y QUIEN ES ESE doble arroba?

- H U U U U U U U U U U U U U U Y -dijeron todos los akatsukis menos itachi

El peliplata se quedo sin palabra ya que insultaron a su dios.

-Ah ... Ah ... lo voy a (triple asterisco) con el lider... Pero antes Jashin-sama lo maldecira he? ME OISTES?-

-Ya llevenselo ¬¬ - dijo frustrado el juez abraznado a san judas tadeo por otra mano.

-ni crea que esto se va quedar asi desgraciados! Jashin-sama los va a ******* con su re***** ma***** -

Y los militares se llevaron al religioso grosero a arrastras a una celda con kakuzo funebre y oscura Mientras que el Juez decide tomarse unos 10 minutos de tiempo y decide bajar del tribunal mientras pide un cafecito porque eso de "enjuiciar a unos villanos" no es nada relajante.

-

XD hasta aqui mi fic... Espero alguna opinion comentario maldicion correcion explosion es mi primer fic y quizas tenga ligeros toques de yaoi y una que otra mala ... pero por parte de hidan ¬¬ ya lo queri publicra desde hace años...

Hidan: aja si tu ¬¬ odio que me censures... jashin-sama te maldecira  
>Heathsak: oyes tú ¬¬ lo hago por los lectores...<br>Sasori: y eso? por que te animaste? la abuela chiyo te aconsejo?  
>Heathsak:No sasori no... tu abuela no me aconsejo ¬¬ no dijo nada<br>Kisame:ya te pareces igual a mi amigo itachi verdad sameheda? (samehada asintio)  
>Heathsak: no, ni tampoco quiero ser itachi...<p>

Nos vemos :)


	2. Queriendo Amar a otros    menos a Pain

**2.- Queriendo Amar a otros ¬¬ menos a Pain...**

Entonces nuestro queridísimo Pain-sama y Konan-san estaban en un Mcdonald's porque Pain no tenía mucho dinero en manos, pues de ahí iban a ir a pagar la luz el telefono el gas el predial y sobre todo el internet y el telefono.

-mmm Konan-

-Si ¿Pain-sama?-

-Konan te he dicho que no me digas Pain-sama solo dime Pain.- dijo serio el pelinaranja

-Ah lo siento Pain ¿qué decías?-

-comeremos en esa fonda de allá ¬¬ - dijo en tono de orden el líder señalando un fonda que decía "Cocina de Doña Meche".

-Pero... ¿por qué?-

-No tengo más dinero... ¬¬

-Ok no hay problema solo comamos algo y vamos a pagar eso...- dijo la chica amablemente y deciden cruzarse la calle y entrar a la fonda que había en una avenida.

Pein friísimo trata a Konan como una dama (Pain ya estaba serio ya se le había pasado el coraje con itachi-san)

Pein entra súper frio a la fonda que era un pequeño local de comida rápida, ignora a las mujeres que lo miraban, y limpia la mesa y acomoda la silla al agrado de Konan como si estuvieran en un restaurante de lujo y el fríamente se sienta y todos los que allí comían se les quedaban viendo.

-Qué vas a pedir... - dijo Pain, frio

-Pain te ocurre algo extraño?- preguntó la ojimiel rarísima.

-no ¬¬- dijo el buen líder con una voz fría.

-mmm, bueno solo pido un refresco de uva, no quieres algo de tomar?-

- no tengo hambre...-

-Pero... si, entrenamos durísimo tienes que comer algo... no quiero comer sola.-

-de acuerdo.-dijo el líder y se levanto y se dirigió fríamente a donde la señora cocinaba cosas.-

Konan solo miraba la salida algo triste. Ella quería decirle que lo amaba pero no encontraba las palabras que un buen ninja entendería.

El ojionda llevaba dos refrescos del mismo sabor

El buen líder se sienta y le da el refresco frio a Konan y los dos empezaron a beber de los popotes.

Un silencio invadió por todo el local pequeño y Konan decidió hablar,

-Pain...

El líder solo tenía la mirada baja y sorbía del popote.

-vamos quiero hablarte de algo...-

El ojionda entonces paro de sorber y alzo la mirada

- dime.-

-Yo... -

-mmm?-

-Yo he estado pensando, en lo que te dije ayer en la noche.-

Pein entonces miro a otro lado. Konan sabía que ese tema le iba a incomodar de todas formas. Pero era necesario saber que era lo que realmente pensaba. y no quería mas sermones Solo quería llegar al punto de la conversación.

-Konan ya lo hemos hablado, ¬¬

-Pero... que no te das cuenta yo...

El ojionda espero a que Konan terminara la frase.

-yo...

-No puedo creer que te siga gustando Deidara como Itachi. Por lo tanto hoy propongo algo. Cuando regresen de sus vacaciones. ¬¬ (si Pein-sama les dio vacaciones por un enojo terrible que tuvo hacia konan por lo tanto están solos.) Les diré esto.

La ojimiel miro a la mesa con un aura algo triste.

-Planeo firmar la paz en todos los países y hacer un curriculum para buscar un trabajo. Igual para todos... Y los obligaré a que saquen su mejor esfuerzo en algo y trabajar para el país mundial. y conciliarnos con las naciones, no podemos andar libremente por aquí, por eso el viaje fue privado para los miembros... ¬¬

-Ok - dijo la ojimiel resignada. -Entonces trabajaremos para al país que nos contrate al País que casi nos mata.

-Firmaremos tratados y Trabajaremos para Konoha, nosotros ya no hemos atacado ni tan siquiera a las naciones. En absoluto. - dijo Pain sorbiendo mas refresco.

- Si las naciones...- dijo Konan jugando con el popote de su botella - Que pasaría si Konoha nos da la espalda?-

-buscaremos al mejor postor -

-mmm...-dijo la chica meneando su popote, El joven líder bebía mas sorbos de refresco estaba algo sediento y la kunoichi tenia la mirada baja y triste. Pero su mente le pasaba irse de Akatsuki y buscar a alguien con quien estar pero, no podía engañarse, ya lo había hecho! Konan no soportaba a veces los enojos de Pain sin razón alguna… Era un Líder muy extraño desde que la kunoichi entro al cuarto de Itachi solo para que le pasar música a su celular … Pain hizo un escándalo… tanto que a itachi lo mando con un psiquiatra por tan solo estar con la kunoichi. Desde ese entonces, Konan sabía que Pain le ocultaba algo y él se mostraba indiferente. Pero en uno de sus ataques Konan decidió hacerlo a hablar a la fuerza provocándole supuestos "celos" con Deidara, pero se armó otro escándalo más fuerte… Nagato en cuerpo y alma le dio una lección a Konan por intentar abandonar akatsuki, Lo extraño era el POR QUE la negación? Lamentablemente ya la había refutado… era por honor a Yahiko… la kunoichi entonces planeo pasar por lo menos 1 día solos sin ninguna interrupción… Cueste lo que cueste… y LO PEOR DE TODO es que ella sabe que su clan…. Está en aprietos.

"Aun amo el día en que me rescataste Nagato, esos ojos esos ojos tan misteriosos que te hacen ver único, Nagato-kun... si tan solo pudieras entender lo que siento... fuimos uno para el otro... me quebrantaría profundo el corazón si algún dia te fueras de mi... Yo sé que si lo entiendes y que te retaría a una pelea y me confesarías la verdad y esa verdad será un dolor menos para mí..." Entonces pensó en como seria la vida alado de alguno de los akatsukis.

KonanXTobi.

-Ammm Tobi?-

El chico lollipop ya hacia sentado con unos crayones tratando de dibujar el mejor garabato del momento.

-HOLA KONAN-SAN!-

-Tobi no grites... sh... - dijo la peliazul haciendole esa seña para que nadie se diera cuenta… y la chica miraba el garabato raro.

-Que haces? :S?-

-Tobi hace DIBUJOS!-

-A… y que demonios es eso?-

-Eto es un POLLLITO! -

-En serio?...-

-Chiii pollito ser un buen pollito como Tobi ser un buen chico.-

-ah… oyes sabes algo?-

-No Konan-san- y el chico bueno le brillaba el "ojo" ilusionado TOBI QUERER SABEEEER!-

-Bueno, he pues me gustas y… bueno deseas ser mi novio?-

-Tobi no entender…. Tobi no saber que es un novio a Tobi explicarle y pollito tampoco entender…-

-mmm pues es cuando una persona siente amor a otra y le propone estar juntos para compartir ese sentimiento….-

-AAAAaa yo tener un novio-

-ah?-

-SEMPAI! Ya le doy el pollito sempai- entonces el buen chico deja sus crayones y corre como cebolla "onion" encantada pero de pronto.

- Aquí ta! Un pollito para sempai….

-Aléjate hum

-Pero sempai… es para el mejor sempai!

-ALEJATE COSA RARA Hum

-escuché que Konan le quitaba la inocencia a Tobi…- dijo un chico pelirrojo mirándose en el espejo de la puerta de la casa-cueva. Se quitaba una astilla xD

-Ah? eso no es verdad- dijo la chica cubriéndose con la gabardina.

-Pero sempai no quiere ser acaso mi novio? Yo lo quiero usted Sempai…-

-te loa advertí paleta molesta hum KATSUUUUUUUUU!-

Y tobi sale volando por el techo….

Sasori no se logra quitar la astilla

Y Konan se queda sola

Fin del memorial.

Konan entonces miro de nuevo su refresco y pues para nada abusaría de la inocencia de Tobi y entonces pensó en Deidara. Pero la chica se acordó de que le propuso ser su novio y por esa razón los akatsukis estaban en la playa. Pero se valía imaginar cómo sería eso.

No olvides dejar tus reviews :P para seguirle con la conti. Sayonara. (mejoraré la ortografía ¬¬ xD)


	3. Es valido pensar DeixKonan

**3.- KonanxDeidara**

Konan entonces miro de nuevo su refresco y pues para nada abusaría de la inocencia de Tobi y entonces pensó en Deidara. Pero la chica se acordó de que le propuso ser su novio y por esa razón los akatsukis estaban en la playa. Pero se valía imaginar cómo sería eso

KonanxDeidara….

Entonces caminando en unos pasillos de la casa-cueva y tocando la puerta de madera….

-HOLAAAAA!

-KATSU!-

Y la chica akatsuki explota y termina carbonizada

-Konan hum ¿eres tú?...

-IMBECIL- dijo la chica con los pelos quemados.

-Huy lo siento, hum, no le digas al líder - dijo Deidara agarrando su arcilla en sus manos dejándolas caer al suelo, …

-Qué haces aquí hum?…Me estas distrayendo, creí que era el molesto de Tobi hum que no me para de molestar todo el día hum… Pero tú deberías de estar allá con el líder…

-Ah… mmm bueno yo en realidad el líder y yo no nos llevamos…- dijo la peliazul tratando de asimilar lo que le ocurrió.

-Hum? No entiendo…

-si osea… el líder y yo no congeniamos solo es mi amigo… osea, simplemente no nos hablamos…

-hum… eso no me importa… me estas interrumpiendo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hum…- dijo Deidara que lucía sin su gabardina xD cerrándole la puerta.

-Hey… pero todavía no te digo nada…- argumentó Konan pero Deidara ya le había cerrado.

-POR UN CARAJO, A UNA DAMA NO SE LE CIERRA LA PUERTA, abre la maldita puerta! De una maldita vez…-

-hum… Y LUEGO QUE? Hum? QUIERES SE MOLESTE EL LIDER? Hum?, NO QUIERO….

-PERO YO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO BIEN ENSERIO! – Dijo la ojimiel gritando con un carácter fuerte.

-Hum… no me grites…- grito Deidara desde adentro de su cuarto.

-VAMOS… abre la puerta….-

-Hum… no me hables…-

-DEIDARA!- gritó la chica cruzada de manos… -

-Qué? Hum…-

-Por qué eres el UNICO de todo Akatsuki en no salir de su cuarto después del medio día? EH?-

-Eso que te importa hum…

-Venga Deidara abre la puerta… o te reportare con el Lider… Ya sabes cómo es él…-

-Estoy haciendo trabajos en mi PC… hum…-

-Hey… no seas un maldito mentiroso, la Pc tuya está descompuesta… VENGA ABREME LA PUERTA!-dijo la chica golpeando con sus manos la puerta…

Entonces se abre la puerta y asoma un ojo el pelirrubio.

- … hum… a ver… que quieres que se te ofrece?-

-Vengo a decirte que tú me gustas…- decía la ojimiel esperanzada…

-eh?

-Eso… Deidara tú me gustas mucho…

-Oye? Hum… Estas segura que no es uno de tus chantajes para encelar al líder hum?-

-No ¬¬, -

-Segura hum?

-Obvio… ¬¬- dijo la chica con sus ojos de indiferencia como siempre.

-hum… mmm, espera un momento allá afuera ya mismo me desocupo…

-de acuerdo- dijo la ojimiel firme.

La chica estuvo parada por más de 5 minutos afuera y no se oía nada…

-Al diablo…- expresó la peliazul y de golpe abre la puerta con una patada especial.

Lo que se encontró no era nada bueno Deidara estaba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta

-Demonios Deidara que estás haciendo?

Al ojiazul lo agarraron desprevenido y voltea la cabeza a un lado como si fuera un robot.

-hum… Konan? Te dije que esperaras afuera…- dijo Deidara muy siniestro…

-Deidara… que estás haciendo en ese rincón?-dijo la chica muy extrañada..

-hum… nada- contestó el chico bang

-Que es esa cosa que tienes allí- pregunto la chica origami que se alzaba de puntillas para lograr distinguir algo…

-humm… no tengo... nada hum- contesto muy nervioso el chico.

-Y por qué estas nervioso?-

-Hum… YO? Jeje… hum- vacilo el rubio haciendo un ligero movimiento al suelo lentamente…

-Y por qué huele tan extraño?

-Jejeje hum… -

Y de golpe patea algo, pero con un mal cálculo hizo que saliera rodando debajo de su cama algo.  
>La chica se quedó sin palabras.<p>

-Eso, eso, eso…. Es…-

-Konan hum por favor no le digas a nadie te lo ruego!- dijo el rubio levantándose de golpe…

-Pero qué demonios estabas haciendo con la cabeza de Hiruko?- dijo la chica agarrando al pedazo de muñeco de los cabellos.

-Es que… hum, tu sabes…-dijo el ojiazul con voz temblorosa…-

-Saber qué?...- dijo la chica con una mirada de castigo.

-ES QUE NO SABES hum… no sabes lo que es vivir encerrado con necesidad hum-

-No logro entender- habló la joven confundida…-tu solo te encierras aquí y … mmm ¿que es eso que está allí?…-

Y la ojimiel entra y abre el armario de Deidara y habían puros peluches ordenados…

-Esos peluches se parecen a…-

-Por favor hum no se lo digas a Sasori-no danna – Dijo triste el rubio explosivo.

-A ESTO TE HAS DEDICADO?... DESDE QUE ESTAS EN AKATSUKI? EH? EN HACER MUÑECOS DE ARCILLA PARECIDOS A SASORI? No puedo creerlo…- dijo la ojimiel con asco.

-no es lo que piensas hum T.T- dijo el chico arrepentido…

-Supongo que son armas y explosivos verdad?

-Hum… No…-

-Entonces?

Deidara miro al suelo…

La chica tomo una creación de arcilla de Sasori en chibi y lo observa detenidamente pero encuentra una nota decía "por si estoy ocupado Att: Tu Danna" y allí mismo un interruptor y la poseedora del origami mira con rareza a Deidara y ella enciende el interruptor.

-Oh siiiiiii deiiiiii despacio, despacio, ahora abajo pónmelo en el… –

La chica aterrada lo apaga y lo lanza a la cara del artista sonrojado y con todo y hiruko y sale huyendo de allí.

Konan corre lejos de la casa-cueva y mientras Deidara como si nada recoje la creación de Arcilla y se pone a jugar con ella xD

Fin del memorial

-"UFFFF"- pensó la ojimiel sorbiendo más refresco mientras que volvía a la realidad –" será la posible respuesta del por qué Deidara se levanta tan tarde? "- pensó la ojimiel rascándose la barbilla "Ya deja de pensar en eso" balbuceo la chica y ella se dio cuenta que Pain sacaba una libreta e iba apuntar algo en la mesa.


	4. Quien y Por qué detras de todo esto

**4.- Culpable...**

Entonces dentro de aquel local de comida rapida. Pain sacaba un papel y una pluma y anotaba algo..

-Pein que haces?

-¬¬ Estoy apuntando las veces que me has sido desleal…

-AUGHS QUEEEEEE? QUE? COMO? QUE CUANDO DONDE?

-¬¬ en este mismo instante….- dijo el líder con una mirada fría apuntando con una letra de filosofo.

-aH? Pero? Yo CUANDO? No estoy hablando con nadie… más que contigo ¬¬ es mas… ni hablamos… solo estas allí mudo…-

-¬¬ pero no me eres leal al 100% yo sé lo que piensas Konan o qué? Crees que soy un imbécil? SE LO QUE PIENSAS…-

-OYEEEE TUUUUU, es una falta de respeto violar la mente de otros :S – protestó la ojimiel con ojos frustrados.

-Si… Y? Y? – dijo Pein cerrando la libreta de golpe - lo hago todo el tiempo…-

-QUEEEE? Lo has estado haciendo? "eres un…"- protesto la chica enojada.

Entonces Pain la miro directamente a los ojos… -

La chica lo miro

Pain la seguía mirando..

-Pain?

Pain no hacia ningún pestañeo…

-Pain... deja de mirarme…- decía la peliazul mirándolo…

Pain no se movia.

-Ok ya es suficiente…

Pain la miraba como si fuera algo brilloso.

-Pain… me estás dando miedo si?…-

Pain se le acercaba mas….

-Pain?

Entonces los dos estaban de frente mirándose a los ojos.

Konan quería llorar de la emoción

Miro sus labios tan seductores y ya iba a darle el beso de su vida…

pero…

-whitout emotions….

- whitout the feelings…

-whitout the love…

- whitout the day…

- pretesting just the clock

- cheking…

- cheking…

- cheking…

-"Aghs! Maldito celular de mier***"- empezó a maldecir en su mente la chica con una crucecita en la sien tipo anime. Pero luego se acordó de que esos imbéciles idiotas estaban en el tribunal a nivel internacional que era hoy o nunca la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba y que esa susodicha llamada podría ser de la delegación o del mismísimo Juez…. Justo iban a ruinarle la tarde de su vida a la kunoichi ya que el viaje fue planeado por ella xD.

Flash Back:

-Vaya… no entiendo porque la maldita planta me dijo que yo acomodara las malditas maletas a la vieja chevrolet de Kakuzu Y YO NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TODOS FIRMARON UN PAPEL PONIENDOSE DE ACUERDO! Creen que por el hecho de ser mujer SOY SU SIRVIENTA? Miércoles!¬¬ - decía la ojimiel cargando pesados bultos de ropa de Tobi.

-Bueno ya terminé… esto era lo último, ahora siguen mis maletas- dijo la chica ya cansada- "cuando todos los akatsukis salgan de la reunión… a esos tontos les daré estos pasaportes y boletos falsos a Irak directo a esa costa del gobierno privada en el aeropuerto… muajajaja y yo iré al mar sola con Pain xD… MALDITOS SE LO MERECEN POR TRATARME TAN MAL!". –Dijo la chica votando sus maletas a la camioneta, las de Pain ya estaban allí.

Fin de Flash Back:

La kunoichi miro nuevamente al líder con mirada de "hice algo" y este la mira friamente

-En la mirada noto tu debilidad, así que te entrenaré más duro llegando a la casa- dijo fríamente Pain- quiero seas una persona de honor.

La ojimiel miró con tristeza al suelo.

Pain saca su N97 Nokia y contesta.

-Hello?

-Siii buenas tardes es usted Pain-sama?

-Para usted soy dios Pain-sama, a ver dígame?

-Ja! dios? Usted sí que es un chiflado xD…

-QUEEEEE? Como se atreve a cuestionar mi poder! Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz… si quiere la prueba? ahorita mismo soy capaz se quitarle

el alma desde mi móvil! O qué? Cree que soy un imbécil?-

-Cálmate amigo

-Amigo? Espera me rio jajaja ¬¬ usted ni tan siquiera me toca los pies pero venga quiero saber a quién le estoy haciendo el favor de oír mi voz? Yo muy pronto seré su dios! O lo hare besar el suelo delante de mi trono!

-está bien…

Konan tenía que pensar en algo. Parecía que si era del tribunal de la delegación donde estaban esos buenos para nada….

-Tengo que informarle que queda bajo arresto por participación en el desastre de la costa oeste…-

-QUE COSA?- Gritó el joven líder confundido.

-Pain?- Intervino Konan.

-hmp Qué?-

-MMM… MIRA CHIBI ESTA HACIENDO MAROMAS…-

-QUE? DONDE DONDE- dijo Pain-sama dejando el celular votado en la mesa…

La kunoichi lo tomo como pudo y empieza a desarmarlo y le mete su chip a su teléfono y luego la pila y lo vota y se queda con el chip del líder y se lo guarda…

-Konan DONDE ESTA CHIBI?- dijo algo triste Pain mirando como loco a los lados.

-Aaaaa mmmm perdóname Pain pero, me confundí, pensé que era…. Mmm Chibi, pero me acorde que pasa una mejor vida ^^- dijo la ojimiel agarrando el chip…

Pain la mira raro y luego mira el teléfono,

-Mmm ya colgó ese desgraciado ¬¬- dijo el pelinaranja mirando las llamadas perdidas – y no se registro su número… pero pareció oír que yo estaba arrestado mmm ¬¬-

-Aaaa, mmm, Pain?…. Quizás, eran una de esas bromas telefónicas que luego hacen… Si te fijaste? No se oyó nada serio, de seguro era un simple mortal.

- ¬¬ Siiiii… puede ser… - dijo el ojionda frotándose la barbilla – Mmm… de todas formas espero llame y hacerle respetar mi nombre PAIN ¬¬ para toda su vida ya que seré dios muy pronto…-

-Eso sí… - dijo la peliazul como si nada… - y bien en que estábamos- dijo la chica maravillada

-MMM… En que tenemos que ir a pagar pronto esas deudas,venga ya vamos… levántate y ya pago – dijo el buen líder levantándose de la mesa y se dirigía a donde una señora narizona cocinaba.

Konan tenía un aura depresiva….

Mientras tanto. Cuando la juez terminó de comer durante esos minutos. Decide que llego la hora de enjuiciar a los demás akatsukis, Entonces la Juez se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al tribunal donde esperaban los demás para ser enjuiciados…


	5. Que informacion queria el encapuchado?

1.-Enjuiciando a Deidara y el raro de la Capucha.

Mientras tanto. Cuando la juez terminó de comer durante esos minutos. Decide que llego la hora de enjuiciar a los demás akatsukis. Entonces la Juez se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al tribunal donde esperaban los demás para ser enjuiciados…

-Volviendo al caso anterior Hidan y Kakuzo comparten celda en la misma prisión, seguimos con los enjuiciados…-anunció finalmente la juez.

-Enjuicio a Deidara-san alias la güera rubia explosiva por hacer ataques terroristas con armamento atómico nuclear biológico ser responsable del desastre de la costa, hacer babosadas y medias con su arte inservible, traficar kilogramos de arcilla, prostituirse y cambiarse de sexo y de identidad sin licencia y un militar dice que le debe un privado en el bar de enfrente… –

-Hum… eso yo no hice hum…-

-Lo siento pero aquí en el acta de denuncia dice eso… -dice la juez levantando unos papeles para que los notara todos en la sala. -Que tiene que decir a todo esto… que no sea "yo no fui" "me confunden" "yo no hice eso" ''yo no soy ese" "o estoy loca ¬¬" – dijo la juez enfatizando comillas.

-Hum que me las pagaran, ya verán hum… yo no hice eso… no tiene ni tan siquiera un prueba hum…

-Ah? Como de que no… a ver, seguridad!.-

Entonces llegan unos agentes con una caja de cintas grabadas.

-Prueba numero 1 la explosión de la costa…-

Un agente toma el videocasete y lo pone en pantalla grande.

Audio de la cinta

_-NADIE LE ROMPE A HIRUKO A SASORI NO DANA HUM! KATSU! –_

_BOOM_

_Muchas explosiones infinitas se oyeron por todos lados tipo terminator con lumbre mientras los demás hacían de la suyas_

Fin de la cinta

-Que tiene que decir al respecto? Señorita eh?-

-Soy Señorito hum ¬¬ - dijo Deidara cruzados de manos…. –A mi danna le rompieron a Hiruko, hum y eso no lo puedo permitir, hum ¬¬ yo no he traficado ni la arcilla.

-Ah no? SEGURIDAD!

De nuevo los agentes cambian el casett, ponen otro le dan play y se reproduce la cinta.

Audio de la cinta

_-Que onda cuanto quieres por eso hum?-_

_-Quiero lo que me pertenece reinita- decía un encapuchado de la costa.-_

_-Aiii hum ya te dije que soy un hombre hum.-_

_-no importa estas rebuena *¬*-_

_-Yo soy un hombre o que hum quieres que te lo demuestre? Hum?-_

_-lo que quieras preciosa *¬*-  
><em>  
>CENSURADO<p>

CENSURADO

CENSURADO.

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO COMO ME PUDISTES HACER ESTO DEIDARA!-gritó desquiciado el marionetista con garras y dientes…- COMO PUDISTE!-

-Sasori no danna hum ese de allí no soy yoooo, es una broma hum… de hecho, solo se me acusa por las explosiones hum CREAME HUM-

-COMO PUDISTES DARLE LA PRUEBA A ESE DESGRACIADO DE PACOTILLA POR LA ARCILLA!- Gritó desquiciado Sasori tanto que vinieron 6 policías de seguridad a controlarlo.

-Qué? Eras un santo todavía Deidara-san?- preguntó con una inocencia Kisame…."que bien no soy el único :'("

-"como me avergüenzan ¬¬"- pensó el Uchiha mirando a Zetsu y Zetsu se mantenía cerrado.

-CALLATE MALDITO HUACHINANGO HUM- contestó Deidara dándole un zape…. "si si lo soy hum y qué?"

-TIENE QUE CREERME DANNA hum NO ES LO QUE USTED PIENSA ! HUM-

-COMO DE QUE NO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO! MIRATE! TE VIDEOGRABARON! Y SALISTE CON LA CARA BRILLOSA QUE HORROR – Gritó Sasori como estilista de modas - Y TU LO NIEGAS!-

-Pero Sasori-no danna ese de allí osea hum si soy yo… pero, no me prostituí hum, pongan la cinta bien!, Dios mío sálvame hum.-

_Audio de cinta_

_-Vez hum soy varonil vea – dijo Deidara súper, rojo – me bebí la salsa de la que pica hum-_

_-xD ahora pareces rubia con rubor xD-_

_-Hum soy bien varonil, fíjate he? O aquí mismo quieres que te haga explotar, hum…-_

_-¬¬ Ya? Qué? No creo que vengas aquí por intentos fallidos para tratar de pegar la hebra, verdad? O vienes por la arcilla?-_

_-Sí, vengo por ella, hum- afirmó Deidara y trató de agarrar una bolsa de plástico con arcilla._

_-sh sh sh sh-_

_-Qué? Hum, dámela-_

_-No, antes tienes que pagar por ella, rubia explosiva.-_

_-Pero.. hum, está bien ¬¬ hum, que pides a cambio?-_

_-Quería información de alguien, pero…, la verdad… necesito unos lentes nuevos, así que… quiero plata.-_

_-Hum… pero… tú sabes que… hum… tú sabes que la billetera es de Don Kakuzu, hum- afirmó Deidara dándole la espalda_

_-Pues te va a costar eso mi chava, como la vez? Esta arcilla la neta es de importación y mi jefe la trajo, así que…_

_-La necesito hum T.T …_

_-Paga-reclamó el encapuchado_

_-hum- dijo Deidara y la cámara escondida enfoca su gabardina que saca algo._

_-Tengo la samehada de kisame hum, la flor perdida de Konan hum, los percings perdidos de el líder hum, Hiruko no lo traigo hum, la guadaña y el santo de jashin perdido de Hidan hum, y el tonto hermanito de Itachi hum, SOLO DAME MAS ARCILLA HUM! Y la billetera de Kakuzu._

_-Ok, mmm, quiero mmm, solo la billetera de Kakuzu y al tonto de su hermanito de itachi. Orale ven mocoso –_

_-lo conoces hum?- pregunto inocentemente el ojiazul con respecto a Sasuke._

_-Naaa -respondió el encapuchado._

_-Hmp desgraciado…-decía jadeando un pelinegro en un costal- ME VENDES ANIMAL? ITACHI SE DARA CUENTA Y TE HARA MANGUEKYO! ITACHI-SAN ME RESCATARA!-_

_Deidara le da el costal y el de capucha lo deja caer al suelo. También el rubio le da la billetera al misterioso._

_-Gracias hum. Ahora si… hacer arte con mi arcilla en la costa, y tú te callas hum mocoso emo hum –_

_-Hmp me lastimaste imbécil!- se quejaba el costal._

_-Ok hum… eso es todo-_

_Deidara caminaba con kilos de arcilla_

_El encapuchado se divertía con el dinero de Kakuzu y jaloneaba a Sasuke_

_-Wow, eso fue más fácil que irte a buscar, maldito emo chillón-_

Fin de la cinta

-VENDISTE A MI HERMANO, TONTO ANIMAL? Y AUN DESCONOCIDO? POR TU TONTA ARCILLA!- gritó Itachi fuera de control!-

-Mmm, eso que te importa, hum… además tu lo odias… LO HICE PORQUE TU, TUVISTES LA CULPA HUM! Si te hubieras quitado esas pesas de Hidan de encima hum, Kisame no le hubiera pegado con HIRUKO de Sasori no danna hum a HIdan hum…-

-Imbécil NO PODIA MOVERME! ¬¬- protestó Itachi desde lo más oscuro de su frialdad – le pedí ayuda todavía a Kakuzu pero me cobraba el viejo tacaño ¬¬ por quitármelas.-

-ESO NO JUSTIFICA NADA! TU TONTO AMIGO LE PEGO A HIDAN USANDO MI MARIONETA PERSONAL!

-Hey! Lo tuve que hacer porque Hidan…- Kisame tomó aire para reclamarle más a Sasori.

-Hidan tomó a samehada sin piedad y como nadie me ayudaba, agarré la cosa más cercana para salvar a samehada y a mi amigo aplastado en la arena, y tu muñeco estaba allí. Verdad samehada?- Samehada asintió-

-Kisame….-

-Dime Itachi-san :D-

-tú no eres mi amigo ¬¬-

-Itachi-san ?-

Y un aura purpura cubría a Itachi pero fue interrumpida por el marionetista

-POR QUE? IMBECIL… POR QUE? POR QUE CON HIRUKO POR QUE?- gritó despiadado Sasori, mirando el techo de la corte.

-SI TE HUBIERAS QUITADO ESE MOLUSCO DE LA CABEZA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO, ESO DE LLEVAR PEINADOS DE MARISCOS EN LA CABEZA VA EN CONTRA DEL JASHINSISMO MALDITA MOJARRA CRUDA INFERNAL! –gritó Hidan y quien sabe cómo le habrá hecho para oír el enjuiciamiento.

-NOO- Gritó Kisame aterrado.- Me dijo mojarrra Itachi-san! Has algo, has algo!... Vas a permitir me digan mojarra cruda y huachinango majadero ITACHI?- y este zarandea al poseedor del sharingan para que hiciera algo…- Cada minuto que pasa! Me inventan un apodo nuevo y más humillante que el anterior :'( que hice YO? para merecerme esto!

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame….- gritó Itachi desesperado –

-SEGURIDAD!- gritó la juez y en ese instante vino seguridad a calmarlos….

-APRENDAN A CALMARSE... COMO ESA PLANTA DE ALLA!-gritó la juez señalando a Zetsu, que por una extraña razón se mantenía cerrado y sentado en una silla quieto y solo.

-LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO NO JUSTIFICA LA DESTRUCCION DE LA COSTA!-anunció en gran voz la Juez.- CONDENO A DEIDARA POR SER EL CAUSANTE DE LOS BOMBARDEOS A ESTOS IDIOTAS Y A LA COSTA OESTE! TAMBIEN POR TRAFICANTE PROSTITUCION ETC ETC… Llévenselo….-

-Sasori no danna, hum, me llevan :'(- decía el rubio arrestado.

-NO TEMAS APRENDIS MIO…. YA SALDREMOS DE ESTA! Cuando recuperen a mi Hiruko y armado claro. – dijo con elegancia el buen Sasori mirándose en un mini espejo.

A Deidara lo esposan y se lo llevan, pero el policía tiene una duda.

-A mm juez?

-QUE IMBECIL QUE?- gritó la juez estresada

-A mmm a donde llevamos a este?…

- ¬¬ A la cárcel estúpido….- respondió la juez

-Sí pero, a cual?-

-Como que a cual imbécil?-

-Si, osea a cual "cárcel"… -dijo el policía enfatizando "cárcel" con las manos

-Mmm… buena observación policía de gobierno- dijo la juez pensando y mirando al chico rubio enjuiciado…-

-Llévenselo a la cárcel de mujeres, no mejor a la cárcel de chicas, o a ese reclusorio de chicas, allí estará bien…-

-Pero hum, señora Juez, que no ve que soy un varón hum?- protestó enojado Deidara.

-A VER CHICO BONITO,- argumento la señora cansada de tanto gritar…- TODAVIA QUE TE HAGO EL FAVOR ME VIENES CON ESE CUENTO? A VER…. QUE PREFIERES? IR A LA CARCEL DE HOMBRES, CON EXTREMA URGENCIA DE CALMAR "SU NECESIDAD", MIRANDO A UN RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES QUE PARECE MUJER CON UN INTENTO DE SER VARONIL? O PREFIERES –y la juez le muestra un folleto de la cárcel de mujeres al ojiazul- IR A LA DE MUJERES, DONDE ESTARAS MAS SEGURO. HABLANDO DE "CHICOS", HACIENDO MENOS ESFUERZO EN SER VARONIL Y OCULTAR TU IDENTIDAD… A menos que demuestres ser varonil en la cárcel de hombres… QUE ELIJES?-

-SEMPAI! voy con usted… soy un buen chico!- dijo Tobi que le habían dado un muñeco del hombre araña para entretenerse.

-NOO TOBI NOO HUM ALEJATE HUM-

-Pero sempai? Tobi es un buen chico?- dijo feliz esa paleta.

-NO TOBI, HUM CALMATE SI? HUM!- gritó aterrado el rubio explosivo.

-Mmm viéndolo bien a ver –dijo la estresante juez mirando sus papeles doblados de quejas y denuncias - A Tobi de que se le acusará?… mmm… veamos..-

-Tobi es un buen chico!-dijo el lollipop sacudiendo sus manos.

-Mmm, a Tobi se le condena 30 años de prisión por…. Mmm su expediente dice que él, que él es un buen chico….- analizó la juez moviendo los papeles.

- Obvio ¬¬- dijo el Uchija con el aura negra.

-Itachito-kun sabe que soy un buen chico! y quiero estar con SEMPAIIII y sempai amar a Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico, y haremos amiguitas sempai!

-Mmm si pero… - dijo la juez dudando "de que se le acusa a esta infeliz paleta melosa?" pensó.

-"Hum, todo menos compartir celda con esa cosa, hum!"- pensó Deidara algo aterrado.

-SEMPAI! Yo cuidare a Sempai y Tobi enseñará a ser un buen chico!- dijo feliz la paleta.

-TOBI HUM YA CALLATE!-

-LISTO- expresó finalmente la juez acomodando unos papeles.

-Tobi, te condeno 30 años compartiendo celda con Deidara por ser el ciudadano con mas ejemplo que cualquier otro, espero que este buen chico te enseñe que es ser un buen chico ^^- dijo finalmente la juez quitándose de encima el dichoso cargo de juez.

-Hum, justo no podía ser peor, hum- dijo Deidara alado de Tobi que no lo soltaba de un brazo…

-Sempai, estaremos 30 años juntos sempai….! Sempai! Sempaiiiii wiiiiii!-

-Sasori no danna Auxilio!-

-TU NOS METISTES A TODOS EN ESTO ¬¬- respondió el pelirrojo molesto.

-Pero Sasori no danna? Lo hice por usted hum -

-Y te lo agradezco…- dijo el ojicafé, con cierto sarcasmo - ahora ve a la celda, los 2 andaremos presos así que…-

Deidara miró triste hacia abajo y Tobi lo tomaba del brazo.

Hubo un ambiente tenso de frio y tristeza… hasta Itachi la sintió.

-Está bien, eso si fue algo que de verdad se siente - dijo la juez mirando algo de tristeza a los dos artistas. –llévenselos a esos dos, al pelirrojo no, creo que voy a dormir un rato. -Dijo la juez bajando del tribunal

Deidara triste esposado con el buen chico iban directo a la prisión

"Hum y todo lo hice por Sasori-no danna hum T.T por su estúpido muñeco hum waaaa"- pensó triste el rubio y traumado de que Sasori no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía por él, mientras que Tobi inocentemente lo abrazaba de un brazo directo a la celda donde estaban Hidan y Kakuzo

-Sabe sempai… sabe con quién va estar los próximos 30 años sempai :D ?-

-¬¬ Tobi, hum, no me desgracies la vida, hum ¬¬-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Sempai , estará con nada más y nada menos que con… TOBI! –dijo este con los pulgares al cielo.

-Hum, eso es una aberración, hum ¬¬-

-Sempai, pero por qué? SI YO SOY UN BUEN CHICO-

-Ya sáquenlos a esos dos y denle a Tobi sus crayolas ¬¬- ordenó la juez despidiéndolos en la entrada.

Y una reportera se voltea a la cámara.  
>-Como se ha visto en estos minutos, Deidara y Tobi los presuntos culpables de la detonación de la costa, han sido llevados presos a una celda de alta seguridad con los demás ayudantes. Ya volvemos después de un corte…- dijo la reportera del CNN y todos se tomaron un liviano receso mientras preparaban el otro juicio.<p>

Por otro lado estaba Konan esperando a Pain que vendría con unos boletos de autobús para viajar a donde tenían que pagar el predial todo lo de la casa cueva y en sus pensamientos de la chica, hacia otra pareja en su mente.


End file.
